An apparatus for implementing this method has at least one adsorption separator and at least one device for generating a desorption pressure.
AT 41796 A discloses an apparatus for separating carbon dioxide from a waste gas of an installation for producing sponge iron which has an adsorption separator and a device for generating a desorption pressure, wherein the device for generating the desorption pressure is configured as a compressor.
The use of a compressor for generating a desorption pressure that is as low as possible is not advantageous, because the compressor is not maintenance-free, causes high investment and energy costs, has a great space requirement and also causes a high level of disruptive noise.